Venganza
by vickyng
Summary: ¿Cuándo vas a empezar? Hoy mismo. Ja. Como si fuera tan fácil. Ja. Como si no. Se vistió con calma, dándole una sonrisa radiante mientras pensaba en todo lo que pretendía comenzar. HoroRen, y parejas atípicas totalmente secundarias. AU. OOC. One shot. PWP


"¿Cuándo vas a empezar? Hoy mismo. Ja. Como si fuera tan fácil. Ja. Como si no. Se vistió con calma, dándole una sonrisa radiante mientras pensaba en todo lo que pretendía comenzar. No sería difícil, mientras contara con toda la información y ese ímpetu que jamás lo abandonaría. Pese a los suplicios que tuvo que pasar en esa celda de metal."

**Slash, ** o ¿Shounen Ai? HoroRen, RenHoro. Mención a HoroLyserg, e implícito HaoLyserg. AU. OOC. One shot. Vuelvo a mi estética propia. Narración confusa. Algo de PWP, aunque en realidad no lo es. Solo deben seguir la extraña línea que se pierde. Shaman King no es mío.

---

_**Venganza**_

"Se encontró con él varias semanas después de haber empezado a forjar su plan, cuando no deseaba volver a verle. Lo vio tomando café en la mesa siguiente a la suya, y se levantó rápidamente, dispuesto a irse sin que lo vieran. Pero no logró nada. En menos de un minuto, Ren le dio alcance, tomándolo del brazo.

De entonces, el chino nunca supo la verdad. Horo le dijo pronto que siempre lo había amado, y el joven le dijo la verdad: que él también. Pero casi se destruyó al oír las palabras, jamás cumplidas, del hombre. "Pero no podré estar nunca más contigo. Ahora tengo asuntos muy fuertes que me atan, y no quiero que te veas implicado en ellos".

Por supuesto, Horo-Horo no lo pudo dejar de nuevo. Inevitablemente, recomenzaron una relación, pese a que el de ojos dorados tuvo que conformarse con los misterios y las desapariciones del otro. Pero no querían cambiarse.

Un día, Horo llegó con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

-Ren, mi querido Ren… ¿Te irías conmigo de este país? Ya he terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer."

---

Te dejaré. Lo haré porque te quiero, y no deseo verte llorar. Lo haré antes de que sea más tarde. Se terminó la farsa, llegó el tiempo de la verdad. No estoy dispuesto a seguir inventando sentimientos, y que me mires con tus ojos implorantes, rogándome que diga "Te amo", o que te de a entender que, algún día, me voy a enamorar. De ti, de ti, nadie más.

Como siempre te lo dije, el irnos de aquí era solo deseado por la imposibilidad de cumplirse. Y te lo repetiré mañana, cuando te deje, porque cuando empezaron tus planes en serio para partir, me di cuenta que tú ya estabas empezando a caer por mí. Por eso no iremos. Seguirá siendo tu sueño. Dejará de ser el mío.

¿Cómo decírtelo? Me he repetido mil veces la pregunta. "¡Oh, mi querido, no es que no te quiera, simplemente, necesito estar solo! Entiéndeme, por favor, no puedo vivir compitiendo con la sombra de alguien de tu pasado, sin siquiera tener ánimos de hacerlo. Y es que¿Cómo decírtelo? No puedo fingir que quiero reemplazarlo, cuando no es así; cuando me da igual lo que sientas, si me engañas o no, porque yo, yo, quiero ser libre, y poder rumiar solo la tristeza por ese amor perdido que nunca supiste que adoré.". ¿Sería posible decírtelo así? Tal vez, no me dejarías llegar a esas palabras.

"Necesito que esto se termine". Diablos. Ahí podrías pensar "¡Finalmente quiere formalizar!", y entonces el daño sería mayor.

Pero mañana te dejaré. Porque amo a otro. Porque deseo a otro. Y cuando me besas, aunque no quiera, pienso en él. Por eso, te abandono hoy. Hoy, hoy, por siempre, dejarás de tocar mi cuerpo, de besar mis labios. Finalmente, ha llegado el día. ¡Adiós, adiós, buen amigo, hasta aquí llegamos!

---

Yo estuve con quien amo, mientras tú mirabas con cara de pescado, esperando tu momento, porque soñabas con que fuera yo quien te hiciera olvidar esa anciana herida. Oh, y lograste que yo cumpliera tu deseo. El problema ahora es que¿Quién va a quitar la herida que te dejé yo? Tal vez nadie, nadie. Pero tengo cierta satisfacción, sí¡Sí, tú no me quitarás tan fácil de tu mente. Y me llena la alegría maligna de que no vas a poder seguir pensando en quien deseabas con tanta frecuencia mientras estábamos juntos.

Yo te maldigo, por no adorarme en primer término.

En segundo lugar. Odio que todos aquellos que estuvieron con él me miren después de que les deje. Excepto él. El único. A quien amo, por quien te dejo. Aunque tal vez no volvamos a estar juntos. Todos reconocerán que, si termino contigo, es porque aún no lo olvido.

Que sea, pues, la verdad ante las otras cosas.

Muera hoy la esperanza, el amor, el deseo, la fuerza. La diversión, la magia. Que muera este día, lo poco que quedaba de mí.

---

Primavera de ensueño. Suerte de alegría.

Primavera de mariposa, cae siempre, siempre un día.

El pequeño empieza a temblar frente al hombre con mirada de compasión. En el fondo, los dos saben que eso no seguirá ni si quiera como la amistad tan linda que tenían. Sí, saben que no se verán tan seguido, que se acabó la utopía de seguir amigos por siempre. Muere el sueño.

De eso hacían tres meses. Oh, si el tiempo es tan melodramático. Pobrecito niño de cabellos verdes. Se había quedado solo, _infelice_ de no haberlo logrado otra vez, dudando si era él quien fallaba, que siempre lo dejaban cuando empezaba más a amar. Pero no es el niño, no, no, no es él. El mocoso siguió su vida vana, y encontró pronto otro objeto de adoración. Lyserg era así. Por más que llorara un día, al otro estaba sonriente.

¿Qué pasó con Horo-Horo, quien tuvo que abandonar? Nunca más volvió a pensar en el dulce Lyserg, que tanto se afanó en que lo empezaran a amar. No se volvieron a ver, ni a encontrar. No, no pensaba en el dulce niño. A veces, sí, se acordaba de su amigo de cabellos verdes, con una risa, de lo complicado que era, de todo lo que tuvo que ayudarle, del sueño que no cumplieron.

¿Qué pasó con él? Tal vez, las casualidades de la vida quisieran que eso pasara. Porque él creía que todo era por casualidad. No, no, ese destino tan idealizado no existía.

¿Qué ocurrió, qué le pasó, qué, se marchitó su corazón? No, nunca lo hizo. Al principio, empezó a caer en la melancolía. Le dolía no olvidar a Ren. Sí, sufría con una delicia indescriptible. Muchas veces deseó poder ser como los demás, y recomenzar sin más. Quería ser normal, un vida fatua, efímera, por encima de las cosas. No quedarse callado en las conversaciones, volver a hablar cualquier estupidez. Y lo logró.

Perdió su alegría, ese antiguo ser. Pero luego la recuperó. Y entonces, volvió a ver a Ren Tao. Sí, sí, por una casualidad. Y siguieron viéndose, por un conjunto de éstas.

Era una primavera. La misma en que Lyserg recomenzó su vida amorosa. Esa era la época en que, habiendo regresado a ser amigos tal como antes con el joven chino, el hombre se dio cuenta que solo con el adolescente de ojos dorados podía mezclar su vida oscura y profunda con su idiotez. Por eso, quizás, lo amaba.

Pero nunca le volvió a decir que le quería. Se quedó en silencio, esperando el día preciso, que nunca llegó. Y la casualidad, nuevamente, les volvió a separar.

---

Sé que no quieres creerme, que ahora significo poco para ti. Tengo claro que, pese a lo que me dijiste tantas veces, nunca reconociste a los demás, una vez que terminamos, que me amaste.

Lo sé, y me quedo callado.

---

Despertó sobresaltado, y se levantó a tomar un vaso de agua. Respiró con dificultad el aire de la ciudad, y se miró cuidadosamente en el espejo. Los ojos tristes, la boca quebrada. La sonrisa fácil. Se enjuagó el sudor de la frente, y apoyó los codos en el lavamanos, siempre tan limpio y bien cuidado.

Mentira. Miró la realidad. Allí no había baño. Estaba encerrado en su celda oscura y húmeda, limpiándose la frente con su propia ropa inmunda, bebiendo el agua podrida que guardaba con tanto celo.

Horo-Horo, el hombre, tenía los dieciocho años recién cumplidos, pero ya estaba preso. Por una mentira, claro. Por su culpa, por su juego. Siempre le dijeron que pagaría algún día, por blasfemar contra el amor, y por negarse a vivirlo, pese a que todos sabían que, muy en el fondo, aceptaba que amaba a Ren. Solo al joven, al adolescente. A nadie más.

Se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama desarmada, tapándose los ojos con un brazo. Claro, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de ellos. Pero no le importaba. Siempre fue una persona propicia a las emociones. No tanto así a los sentimientos.

Cuando faltaban pocas semanas para cumplir la mayoría de edad, había terminado con Lyserg, el niño. Todo pareció acabar en buenos términos. Pero el hombre había olvidado lo vengativo que podía ser el pequeño.

No supo ni como, ni cuando, había terminado en la cárcel. Estafas, eso habían dicho. ¿Estafas? Apenas sabía de finanzas. Pero algo le quedaba claro: No era fiable estar con un hijito de papá. Menos cuando los papis eran abogados.

Cuando llegaron a arrestarle, no entendía nada. Estaba en su casa con Ren, el adolescente, tomándose unos tragos, cuando de pronto, tocaron el timbre. Y eran ellos. Lo esposaron, pese a sus intentos de resistirse. Preguntó una y otra vez qué ocurría, sin recibir respuesta. En los ojos de uno de los policías vio la compasión de saberle inocente, y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada frente al poder.

Luego, se quedó más tranquilo. Pero no dejó de caminar hacia atrás, para poder irse observando, con la sonrisa tranquilizadora pegada en sus labios, al joven que tanto amaba, y que no había vuelto a decirle sus sentimientos. Casi suelta una lágrima al ver tan desolado y sorprendido al menor de los Tao.

Nunca recibió una visita. La influencia en los medios había sido magnífica. Hasta sus propios parientes lo creían culpable. ¿Cómo no lo pensaría también Ren Tao?

---

Me quedo con tu sonrisa, cuando aún no he despertado. La elijo sobre las otras, pensando en tu cara de pena. Pero cuando llega la hora de abrir los ojos tengo que elegir la que me acompaña, tomando sus manos y sus gestos. Pero te lo juro, cuando duermo, me quedo con la tuya.

Y no es que él sea una mala persona, sino que no puedo olvidarte. Pese a que estuvieras con Lyserg, mi mejor amigo, y a que le estafaras. No pude jamás olvidarte. Quería decirte que te amaba. Pero ese mismo día te llevaron preso. Ahora me alegro de no haberlo hecho.

En el fondo, te seguiré esperando. Solo espero que, cuando salgas, no me vengas a buscar, porque o si no, se me cae el mundo, y no puedo hacer nada. Me voy¡adiós, contigo, cumpliendo el sueño del niño, que tú empezaste a creer propio.

---

Pocos supieron todo lo que tuvo que pasar Horo-Horo en esa inmundicia. Hambre, frío, humillación, quedaban cortas para describirlo. Pero salió, sí, finalmente lo hizo. Y quería venganza. Sí, _revange, vendetta_. Y la tomaría.

No sabía que fuera tan difícil tener trabajo con su condición de ex reo. No consiguió crédito bancario para poner su negocio, ni un puesto conforme a su educación. Así, empezó su vida clandestina como _camello_. También su vida como barman en un pub bastante lujoso y bien remunerado. Claro, eso después de meses viviendo a escondidas donde un antiguo amigo, de los pocos que creían en él. Hao. Sí, él. Porque entendía que Lyserg podía ser un perfecto hijo de puta. Toda la rabia que antes le daba el moreno por dejarlo siempre en segundo lugar, se esfumó.

Finalmente, pudo lograr su departamento propio. Ya tenía veintitrés años el hombre. Y decidió comenzar su venganza. Si el niño podía destruirlo en los términos materiales, él lo haría en lo emocional. Le robaría a quien amara ahora el de cabellos verdes. Ya no podría volver a pensar en Ren. Luego, se iría del país, de su tierra virgen y dulce, de putas y _camellos_. De viñedos y salmones. Su tierra de maravillas y basura.

---

-¿Cuándo vas a empezar?  
-Hoy mismo.  
-Ja. Como si fuera tan fácil.  
-Ja. Como si no.

Se vistió con calma, dándole una sonrisa radiante mientras pensaba en todo lo que pretendía comenzar. No sería difícil, mientras contara con toda la información y ese ímpetu que jamás lo abandonaría. Pese a los suplicios que tuvo que pasar en esa celda de metal.

-Entonces, suerte. Yo ahora me voy a mi casa. Tengo sueño.  
-Que descanses entonces, Hao.  
-Vale, vale, que no es necesario ni que lo digas.

---

Sí, sé que Hao aún ama a Lyserg, y que no lo puede olvidar. Que es ese amor el que fomenta su odio, y lo que me permite tenerle como aliado. Pero tengo cuidado. Sé que, en cualquier momento, Hao Asakura puede volver a caer en las redes del niño.

---

No fue difícil conquistar a Millie, la pequeña novia que Lyserg amaba, y que sus padres tanto adoraban. Era una joven apasionada, en la flor de la vida, no satisfecha con la pobre vida sexual que le otorgaba el niño. Horo-Horo empezó acercándosele en el bar que trabajaba, luego de que Hao le informara que todos los viernes ella quedaba libre e iba allá. ¿Cómo lo sabía? No tenía idea.

Tuvieron que pasar tres meses para que Millie le dijese que lo amaba y que dejaría a Lyserg. La tarde en que la niña corrió a su departamento a decirle que ya había terminado con el peliverde, y que había dicho todas las verdades frente a los propios padres del niño –"¡Lyserg es gay! Es por eso que lo engaño hace ya tres meses con un verdadero hombre que sí puede satisfacerme"-, la miró con una sonrisa, para luego decirle que se fuera y no volviera nunca más.

Lo había logrado. Sus padres lo detestaban. Lo había logrado. Lyserg perdería la herencia. sí, Sí, él se encargaría de que todos los medios supiesen de la homosexualidad del niño, y que lo destrozaran en esa sociedad homofóbica. Con dolor, tendría que sacrificar de paso a Hao, revelando la relación oculta que mantenía con el pequeño. Pero no sería muy difícil para él, ya que el moreno le había traicionado el mismo día que empezó su relación oculta con el niño.

La pequeña se marchó, destrozada, sin entender qué ocurría. Ella juraba que Horo la amaba con todo el corazón, y que se irían juntos del país. De lo que no tenía idea es que todo eso eran las promesas que le hacía a un chico desde antes de estar con ella.

Un joven que siempre había amado, invariablemente.

---

No fue difícil, luego del escándalo, arrebatarle a Hao. Lo mejor es que logré que el Asakura lo dejara de amar al poco tiempo. Y es que, irremediablemente, el moreno se va detrás del primer culo bonito que ve.

Probablemente algún día vuelvan, pero para entonces, Lyserg va a haber sufrido un poco. No tanto como yo lo hice, pero algo es algo. Además, cuando Hao decida regresar con él, nada será color de rosa. La vida es cruel para algunos.

Especialmente, para los que somos ratas ante los demás.

---

Se encontró con él varias semanas después de haber empezado a forjar su plan, cuando no deseaba volver a verle. Lo vio tomando café en la mesa siguiente a la suya, y se levantó rápidamente, dispuesto a irse sin que lo vieran. Pero no logró nada. En menos de un minuto, Ren le dio alcance, tomándolo del brazo.

De entonces, el chino nunca supo la verdad. Horo le dijo pronto que siempre lo había amado, y el joven le dijo la verdad: que él también. Pero casi se destruyó al oír las palabras, jamás cumplidas, del hombre. "Pero no podré estar nunca más contigo. Ahora tengo asuntos muy fuertes que me atan, y no quiero que te veas implicado en ellos".

Por supuesto, Horo-Horo no lo pudo dejar de nuevo. Inevitablemente, recomenzaron una relación, pese a que el de ojos dorados tuvo que conformarse con los misterios y las desapariciones del otro. Pero no querían cambiarse.

Un día, Horo llegó con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

-Ren, mi querido Ren… ¿Te irías conmigo de este país? Ya he terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer.

El pobre joven se quedó pasmado, sin entender nada.

---

-¡Levántate, imbécil!

Era pasado media noche. Los guardias llegaron con linternas a despertarle a patadas. Estaba tan flaco y débil, que no pudo hacer nada por defenderse.

-Que me duele! Dejen de patearme!

Lo agarraron por los brazos y las piernas, sacándolo fuera de la celda. Se retorcía como lombriz entre las manos de esos guardias machotes que le miraban con desprecio.

-¿Qué pasó?

Repentinamente, lo soltaron. Luego, oyó el sonido de una reja cerrándose frente a sus narices.

-Bienvenido, pequeño. Supe que ya llevas una semana aquí, así que encontré justo recibirte como se debe…

Giró, con la sangre helada. Allí, a sus espaldas, alumbrado solo por la luz que emitía su cigarrillo, había un hombre por lo menos veinte años mayor que él. No viejo, pero sí adulto. Su mirada fría, que no calzaba con la sonrisa cruel, le dio escalofríos.

Y entonces, una vez al mes, tuvo que aprender a vivir con la pesadilla de ser sacado de su celda para servir de muñeco de trapo a ese veterano, ya dueño de la cárcel, con su propia mafia interna.

Una vez al mes, era juguete sexual. En cambio, todos los días, tenía que aguantar los feroces golpes de los guardias y las patadas de sus propios compañeros que lo menospreciaban por su origen social; por ser un joven de _familia bien_.

Ese fue el infierno que tuvo que vivir. Y todas las noches, antes de dormir, entre lágrimas, rogaba al demonio que se lo llevara. Aunque antes, le permitiera vengarse de quien le había metido en todo eso.

---

Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde. Ren salió de su casa a encontrarse con su novio. Estuvo la tarde con él, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Luego, se marchó supuestamente a casa, sin darle seña alguna de lo que ocurriría. De que lo abandonaría.

Nadie sabía de la reaparición de Horo-Horo en su vida. Nadie comprendería que lo pudiese amar tanto. Pero así era. Si bien la primera vez que estuvieron juntos duraron muy poco, ahora que Horo era un hombre por siempre, y Ren un eterno adolescente, sabían que podían pasar la vida entera juntos.

Fue por eso que, luego de meses de cavilaciones, Ren Tao tomó el auto que sus padres le regalaron para su anterior cumpleaños, y partió. En otro país, nadie sabría nada del pasado. Y todo podía recomenzar para terminar, como en los cuentos, con un _"Y vivieron felices para siempre"_

---

Llegaron una tarde a las ocho. Se miraron fijamente antes de apagar el motor, y luego observaron la inmensa ciudad que se abría ante sus ojos, con sus colores, sus olores, su fuerza.

Tomaron sus manos con una sonrisa. No sería fácil curarse, quizás nunca lo harían.

Las huellas de una cárcel, de la mentira y del abandono no eran fáciles de limpiar. Pero allí estaban. Aunque sea, la obsesión _no_ acabaría. Y Ren Tao dio un suspiro, por primera vez sintiéndose persona y no juguete. Horo-Horo respiró profundo, olvidando lo que significaba manipular y hacer sufrir, para dar paso a la serenidad. Y luego, con una sonrisa traviesa, sin una palabra, se abalanzó sobre el joven, haciéndole apoyarse en la puerta del automóvil.

Ambos sonreían mientras se besaban, uno acostado sobre el otro. No era necesario decir todo lo que había pasado, ni lo que comenzaría.

Y, tomándose de las manos, entraron a tomar un café.

---

(Suena: El jinete – Jiménez)

Para el que le interese, el título original que le puse fue **Venganza en la mañana, huída a la hora del té**, pero como sabía que no llamaría la atención como título en esta página, lo he cambiado.

**Reviews, reviews, reviews.**

Espero que les haya gustado, y no les complicara mucho seguir la línea. Hay una serie de flash back y POV que no he querido especificar, porque esa es la magia de la escritura, gente.

De paso, agradecer a toda la gente que me ha apoyado en el último tiempo. Les agradezco enormemente su fe en mí, y sus halagos. De verdad. Me hacen muy feliz.

Saludos,

Vickyng.


End file.
